Be Careful What You Wish For
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: What if Videl had wished that she could be there to see Gohan defeat Cell? What if she got her wish? Videl wakes up in the past… and witnesses a legend in action. How will she look at him when she returns? How will he look at her? Paring-GhVi. Post-Buu


Be Careful What You Wish For!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it.

A/N: This story is a **ONESHOT**

This is one of those "be careful what you wish for" fics! ...The title sure is original isn't it?? This is after the Buu is defeated and life returns to normal. It is also BEFORE the ten year advance... Gohan and Videl arn't even dating _yet_. It is around that time yet... yes it is also Buu and Bulma are "assaulted" at the bank!!

This story diregards the fact that she had found out he defeated Cell... just to make it interesting ;) she finds out a cooler way anyway!

Summary: What if Videl had wished that she could be there to see Gohan defeat Cell? Not knowing a strange meteor shower was happening over her home and gave her that wish? Videl wakes up in the past… and witnesses a legend in action…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl was woken up by a huge blast. She looked around her and noticed her was outside, stranger yet she seemed to be in the center of a BATTLE. She gasped and stood to her feat, noticing she was still wearing her pajama pants and loose t-shirt.

Gohan's eyes widened when he saw young woman standing in the middle of the battlefield when the dust cleared. Was she crazy? …Running in between him and Cell like that….

"Hey you!" He called, trying to keep his power at bay so he wouldn't harm her.

Videl looked over at the strangely familiar sounding voice to find a boy, about eleven years old looking fiercely at her. He looked so familiar that it was almost scary. He was tall for his age and was… _glowing_.

"Get away from here!!" he ordered. She was entranced by him, even at eleven, this boy looked like he could do serious damage; was that _electricity _swirling around him? She looked back behind her when she heard a mechanical like laugh. It was CELL!! She was looking straight at the monster that her dad had said defeated.

"C-Cell…" She muttered to herself and watched him lift his palm in her direction.

"Oh good, another innocent life to destroy... You hear that Gohan? She's going to DIE! What are you going to do about??" He said, almost forgetting that Gohan had just recently obliterated his "children". Videl's eyes widened. Had she heard right?

Gohan gasped; that foolish woman was going to get herself killed! With a grunt he shot through the air quicker than anyone could see and grabbed her. Videl gasped when she felt his powerful hands grip her arms and lift her off the ground. She looked over to see the boy carrying her to a small group of people. She then noticed it was Goku and his friends! She was about to protest when Gohan changed course and set her off further away from the group.

"Stay out of site. It's _dangerous_ here." He said in a hard voice and sped off. Videl did not see her father off in the distance and he did not recognize her because she was too far away and much older than the little girl safe at home.

Videl watched in amazement as the eleven year old beat on Cell mercilessly and _easily_. He had so much power; cell seemed to fear him greatly. But he was ELEVEN! That's when she noticed the way he fought… he fought… Just. Like. _Gohan_…. Her theory was proven correct when cell threatened him with a Kamehame wave.

"Gohan!" The group yelled and Videl jerked her attention back at the boy. She couldn't believe it… that little boy, with so much strength and power was _Gohan_… the shy, kind, docile Gohan! It was unbelievable! She was witnessing the past! Where was her father? She looked around and spotted him in the distance, hiding behind a rock. This didn't make any sense! Wasn't he the one to beat Cell? Yet here she was- witnessing _Gohan_ beat the living snot out of the feared beast.

She watched in fear as the blue, ball of energy fly at him and he just stood there looking at it, his beautiful face marred with the look of rage. She wanted to cry out his name, get him to move out of the way before he was blasted to smithereens but she knew that he would survive it… after all, he was one of her best friends in the future.

Everyone, including Videl, was shocked when Gohan casually slapped the ball of energy away, his determined facial expression never changing. That's when she noticed how torn up he was. Gohan was bleeding from slashes and lacerations all over. His clothing was torn and blood was flowing down the corners of his mouth and yet still he stood, determined to wipe the grin off the mechanical horror's face.

She knew that Gohan was Saiyaman and had an idea that he was the "Golden-Fighter" when she caught a glimpse of it when she was being beat by Spovovitch back at the tournament but now… now she knew… "G-Gohan…" She muttered to herself as she watched him suddenly advance on Cell. Cell tried his hardest to fight back but he couldn't land a punch on the boy.

Gohan kicked Cell once and said machine went flying back, gasping for breath. Cell rose to his feat glaring murderously at the boy and Charged. Finally when Cell landed a hit on the boy's face he grinned at his victory only to have it shattered when Gohan turned his head back to glare at Cell. With one mighty blow to the stomach Cell fell to his knees.

"I can't believe it…" Videl said quietly to herself. She looked around and was glad she was out of site from the others, she did not want them knowing she was there. The fight continued until Gohan landed another blow to Cell. This time Cell doubled over and threw up! With two blows Gohan nearly defeated Cell! It was so unreal! Suddenly, before she knew it Cell had threatened to blow himself up! No way! Goku came just in time and used his powers to make his vanish along with himself!

"What on earth…" Videl mumbled and hid so no one could see her. There was the sound of an explosions and she then knew Goku had sacrificed himself… Before the fighters could mourn too much however Cell returned! Stronger than ever!! He and Vegeta began to fight again after Cell had killed a purple-haired man that looked a lot like little trunks.

The short Saiyan was about to get himself killed when Gohan jumped in front of the attack! When the smoke cleared she saw that his arm was hanging bloody, and useless. With the death of his father Gohan looked like he was about to give up hope. Oh how Videl wanted to go out there and hug the boy, promising that everything would be okay but she couldn't… Suddenly his face brightened but before Gohan could do anything a much stronger Cell begins to fight him again.

They seemed evenly matched as they fought- both trading hard punches and kicks. Suddenly Cell was in the air and charging a huge ball of energy, directed right at Gohan. Gohan then began to speak; he seemed to be talking to someone else. After a little while he raised his uninjured arm and began saying something in another language.

"Kaaaaa-meeee-haaaaa-MEEEEE-HAAAAA!!" Gohan let loose an attack very much like Cells and the two balls of energy collided, both pushing on the other for supremacy. Cell's power seemed a lot bigger than Gohan's now.

'He must have absorbed Goku!!!' Videl thought in distress as she ducked for cover, still able to watch a bit. All of a sudden she saw Gohan's friends take off and try to help him. They were of course knocked away like pestering insects. Everything seemed horribly wrong until Vegeta distracted Cell long enough for Gohan to finally finish him off. Once Cell had disintegrated Gohan's power seemed to leave him all at once and his golden hair reverted back to black and he dropped from the sky.

Suddenly Videl blacked out. When she woke up she was in her room and it was morning. She frowned slightly, thinking it was only a strange dream… until she saw the dirt on her clothes and a rip on her shirt. She was there!! She saw Gohan defeat cell!! Then she remembered the wish she made. "No way…" She said to herself and rushed to get ready for school.

When she got to class she blushed when she saw Gohan already there. 'Huh, he's early this time…' she thought as she sat down at her seat. She watched him from the corner of her eye, noticing just how much he had grown into the man she was watching now.

When Gohan had been a super-Saiyan, not that she knew it was called that, he looked a lot like he did now – the spiked hair and the lock hanging over his eyes… the only difference was that he was now 6'8, much broader, mature looking, and had black hair…

She returned her attention to the teacher when she saw Gohan glance at her. Gohan looked at Videl curiously as they sat in class. She glanced at him nervously but made a show of being annoyed. "Gohan! You're gunna get us in trouble!" She hissed. Gohan blinked in surprise and blushed, looking back to the teacher.

'Oh God… does he… remember?' she wondered. Gohan glanced at her again.

'Why is it that I suddenly remember seeing her when I was younger? That's impossible…' He wondered. After class ended Videl ran out of school but Gohan seemed to appear in front of her and she smacked right into him. He gently pulled her away and gave her a stern look. She instinctively back up against a building. She was now cornered by a now much broader Gohan - from all the training he had received to fight Buu.

"W-What?" She asked. Gohan frowned thoughtfully.

"Why is it that I remember you from the Cell games? I never noticed before but for some reason today I suddenly woke up with the memory… why?" He asked to her suspiciously.

"W-Well…" She began but didn't know how to explain it to him. She glanced up at him through her lashes. She suddenly remembered the ferocity she saw in the eleven year old version of him. He was not shy and peaceful at all… he was _wild, _he was _dangerous, _and he was just as terrifying as the machine he fought… and he was just a boy! She sucked in her sudden fear toward him and managed to look into his eyes.

Gohan was a little startled with the sudden look of fear that crossed her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Videl… I didn't mean to sound so pushy…" He stuttered. Videl smiled at him; how could such a powerful man be so kind and gentle at the same time?

"No… you have a right to know why you remember that." She said and began her story…

After she told the story he just stood there gawking at her. "So you… went back in time? You were the girl I took off the battlefield??" Gohan muttered more to himself than to her but she answered anyway.

"Yeah… Sorry I distracted you from finishing Cell off…"

Videl looked away from him but then remembered something. She looked over at his left arm and placed her hand gently on it. "Gohan…" She said with a sigh, sad that he had to go through such terrible things at such a tender age. Gohan looked down to see Videl run her finger tips up and down his arm soothingly. It sent shivers up his spine as she caressed him.

"V-Videl…" He said and she looked up at him. She saw the small boy who suffered so much in his eyes and placed her other hand on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry…" She said, trying her hardest to keep her tears from welding in her eyes. Gohan abruptly took her in his arms and hugged her. It was surprising for both of them, since Gohan was always too shy to show such affection but she accepted it anyway and hugged him back. What would this connection between and the sudden show of emotion toward her mean to their relationship?

She knew she loved him, she had admitted that when she thought she had lost him withthe fight with Buu but did he love her? She look up into his eyes and her answer was right there in them. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. This was going to be a GREAT final year of high-school... as long as he was there with her.

The End!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Yay!! Quite the one shot eh?? Sorry it's not so detailed but you guys know the story of Gohan vs. Cell anyway ;)


End file.
